2 aurors1 amour
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Quand Harry et Tonks sont aurors et font équipe ensemble,que va-t-il arriver? L'action commence au premier chapitre... Reviews pleaseee! Chap 6 envoyé!
1. Default Chapter

**Voici une nouvelle fic de Jorajho (moi) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !! bizzzzzzzzz **

Chapitre 1

« Salut Tonks ! » dit l'employé en saluant Nymphadora Tonks qui ce jour là avait l'apparence d'une brune volcanique. Harry quant à lui lui fit un signe de la tête.

Vous connaissez Nymphadora ? Lui demanda celui qui était censé lui faire visiter le secteur des Aurors.

A dix-neuf ans Harry entrait comme assistant Auror au Ministère et Byng un employé de l'administration lui faisait visiter les locaux.

Oui je la connais répondit Harry.

L'employé ne demanda pas comment.

Alors voilà votre bureau, Harry et celui d'à côté est justement celui de Miss Tonks, en face vous avez le bureau d'Els Lige, c'est le big Boss ici, faites attention quand vous vous adresserez à lui, bon je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin d'aide demandez à Tonks.

Ok, merci.

Sur la porte de son bureau Harry vit l'inscription : Harry Potter, auror.

Il se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

Harry était en train de ranger des papiers sur bureau, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Tonks. Harry se rendit compte à quel point elle était belle et dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé pendant toutes ces années passées au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Salut, Harry.

Salut.

Je vois que tu défais tes cartons, tu veux un café ?

Non merci, Tonks, c'est gentil.

Elle lui accorda un sourire bienveillant.

Alors t'es le petit nouveau, tu as intérêt à avoir le cœur bien accroché pour supporter Lige, remarque je ne m'en fais pas pour tout tu en as vu des pires.

Oui...

Bon je te laisse.

Attends !

Oui ?

Je voulais te dire, je suis content de travailler avec toi...

Moi aussi Harry, à toute à l'heure !

En rentrant dans son bureau, les pensées de Tonks étaient bien confuses, elle se disait qu'il avait grandit le petit Harry et que c'était maintenant un homme, un vrai...

Quelques minutes après elle fut convoquée dans le bureau du Boss.

Tonks !

Oui, chef ?

Préparez-vous, vous partez, vous et votre petit camarade Potter en mission...

Bien, chef.

Et ne faîtes pas de conneries cette fois Tonks ?

Oui chef !

Vous partez interpellez un maniaque du crime magique, allez sortez maintenant.

Merci, chef.

Elle alla frapper à la porte de Harry.

Harry, nous partons en mission...

A suivre...

**Désolée si le chapitre est cours reviewez-moi pour me dire si ça vous plais !!!!**


	2. La mission

Chapitre 2 : La mission

Où ça ?

Je ne le sais pas encore, le chef m'as juste indiqué qu'il fallait prendre ce portoloin dit-elle en lui montrant un vieux cigare.

D'accord, je prends ma baguette et j'arrive.

Quelques minutes après ils atterrirent dans un grand hall, majestueux. Un portier leur annonça : « Bienvenue au plus grand magicôtel de la Côte Ouest, vous devez être Mr et Mrs Akitu, le père de madame m'as prié de vous conduire dans vos appartements. » Harry allait répliquer qu'il n'était pas Mr Akitu lorsque Tonks lui donna un petit coup de coude. Ils suivirent le groom jusqu'à une majestueuse suite. Sur une table de chevet, Tonks trouva des instructions.

Harry !

Oui Tonks ?

Nous sommes ici en couverture pour débusquer un manique du crime magique, officiellement nous sommes Mr et Mme Akitu, touristes australiens, le meurtrier se trouve peut-être dans l'hôtel, nous devrons jouer nos rôles à la perfection et si je ne réussi pas cette enquête le Boss, me trucide,ok ?

Ok. Mais ce ne sont pas les aurors américains qui devraient se charger de cette affaire ?

Les victimes sont tous anglaises et ce sont toutes des femmes, alors on nous refile le sale boulot.

Je n'imaginais pas le travail d'Auror comme ça... soupira Harry.

Tu sais Harry, depuis la chute de tu-sais-qui, le boulot est devenu beaucoup plus un travail d'investigation façon moldue, un genre de FBI sorcier.

Que devons nous faire ?

Nous prélasser au soleil, nager, danser, des vacances avec un assassin dans les parages, en somme...

Je préférais étudier le profil de l'assassin, dit m'en plus sur lui ?

Apparemment c'est un homme plutôt jeune qui s'attaque aux jolies femmes par frustration, la méthode est toujours la même, il leur donne rendez-vous et les suit puis les assassine de différentes façons, nous avons trois victimes : Parlanda Atkins, 29 ans célibataire, blonde tuée par Endoloris, Jinnah Lanbert 28 ans, fiancée tuée par Avada Kedevra, blonde également, puis enfin Hendrika Morgen, là tout est différent, elle était brune, est à été étranglée...

Je vais y réfléchir. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le même meurtrier...

Si, vraisemblablement, car il a laisser des messages sur chaque corps, des sortes de runes anciennes.

Ok, en attendant, tu viens à la piscine avec moi.

D'accord.

Au 5ième étage de l'hôtel, ils trouvèrent une piscine et un jacuzzi. Lorsque Tonks se mit en maillot de bain Harry crut qu'il allait avoir un malaise, c'était un tout petit mini bikini (c'est une chanson ça). Quand il se fut remit le jeune Potter plongea à ses côtés, un jeune homme était déjà entrain de draguer Tonks.

Harry se posta face à lui et dit :

Désolé, elle est déjà mariée.

Assis dans leur suite Harry et Tonks allaient s'étouffer de rire en repensant à la réaction du dragueur,il avait bafouillé un vague : Excusez-moi, j'avais cru que... Le reste s'était perdu entre le bruit des jets d'eau.

Tonks était allongée dans un fauteuil et examinait les photos des victimes, toutes de grandes belles filles pétillantes. Harry quand à lui tapait son premier rapport pour le Big Boss, et soudain une crise de fous rires avait éclatée.

Je commence à apprécier cette mission dit Harry.

Mais n'oublie pas qu'il faut aussi enquêter...

Pour ça on verra demain, je fini mon rapport et je vais dormir. Tu peut prendre le lit et moi le canapé...

Pas question ! regarde ! Separato !

Le grand lit à baldaquin se sépara en deux lits jumeaux à l'annonce de la formule.

Harry se glissa dans la couette et murmura : Tonks, tu es formidable !

A suivre ...

**Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une enquête et si en plus elle se déroule dans le monde magique, je suis aux anges ! Thanx for reviews !!! Envoyez-en encore plein !!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère écrire bientôt la suite grâce à vous... **


	3. Filature et rencontres

Merciiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

****

**Chapitre 3 : Filature et rencontre**

Harry, Harry !

Quoi quelle heure il est ?

L'heure de partir filer un vilain criminel pas beau...

Ah ! Tonks, c'est toi !

Harry émergea de sous sa couverture, Tonks se tenait devant lui, avec une tasse de chocolat.

Il s'en empara et demanda :

Qui je dois filer ?

Un certain Howard Lance, 24 ans, fils de sangs purs, venu passer ses vacances sur la côte Ouest.

Je croyais qu'on n'avait aucune piste...

On n'en a aucune ! lança joyeusement Tonks. Mais ce jeune homme a le profil type.

Tu feras quoi toi ?

Je dois séduire un autre profil type...

Intéressant, tu n'as pas peur ?

N'oublie pas que je suis une auror diplômée et je peux m'en sortir seule Mr Potter...

Mais si tu est ma femme comment vas-tu séduire ce gars ?

Je vais changer d'apparence, regarde...

Peu à peu, les cheveux bruns de Tonks, se changeaient en une crinière rousse et ses yeux changèrent de couleur.

Voilà, alors, grouilles-toi Potter, je vois sur ma carte magique de l'hôtel, que ton suspect sort de sa chambre...

Ok, je vais y aller, prends soin de toi Tonks...

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille.

Et sur ce Tonks lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et sortit. Harry resta quelques instants stupéfait puis il s'habilla rapidement et sortit son propre plan des environs qui fonctionnait de la même façon que la carte du Maraudeur. Le dénommé Howard Lance faisait les cent pas, dans le couloir un étage au-dessus. Harry sortit faire un tour dans l'hôtel, en attendant que Lance se décide à aller quelque part. Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier, Harry percuta quelqu'un. En levant les yeux, le jeune rencontra un regard bleu azur qui le troubla profondément. (Qui est cette femme ? Mystère...)

Désolée mademoiselle...

Ce n'est rien lui répondit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Tonks !

Oui, c'est moi !

Que fais-tu là ?

Mon suspect n'était pas là où il devait être et il a brusquement disparu de ma carte. J'ai décidé de changer d'apparence et d'arpenter un peu l'hôtel.

C'est ce que je faisais, mon suspect quant à lui ne se décide pas à sortir.

Tu veux qu'on aille se balader alors ?

Euh, je crois que tu devrais d'abord rechanger d'apparence, sinon on va jaser dans l'hôtel.

Tu as raison, mon chou...

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était à nouveau Mrs Akitu.

Je me demande ce que dirais le Boss s'il nous voyait ainsi dit Harry alors qu'ils bronzaient sur la plage.

Il m'a dit de ne pas faire de conneries, et tant que je suis sur la plage, je n'en fais pas, donc tout est ok ! Maintenant jouons aux époux, tu veux me passer de la crème sur le dos ?

D'accord.

Pendant qu'il lui passait le liquide sur le dos, Harry songeait à quel point elle était belle et sa peau douce. Il prit tout son temps pour étaler la crème observant chaque détail de sa peau.

Harry... soupira Tonks.

Oui ?

Tu ferais un masseur formidable.

Merci.

Je vais faire un plongeon, tu viens ? demanda Tonks à Harry alors qu'il était allongé en plein soleil.

Oui j'arrive.

Harry ne se doutait pas qu'avant de lui demander, la jeune femme avait longtemps admiré son beau corps musclé.

Arrivés dans l'eau, ils commencèrent à s'éclabousser et à rire comme des fous.

Je t'ai eu ! s'exclama Tonks en poussant Harry dans l'eau.

Il ressortit et lui sauta dessus pour la faire tomber.

Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau. Tonks prit tout son temps pour se relever et se frotta largement contre le torse de Harry. Puis ils allèrent nager chacun de leur côté.

Mais cet instant de détente ne devait pas durer, rentrés à l'hôtel, ils trouvèrent un hibou de Lige, leur chef.

Que dit-il ? demanda Tonks qui sortait de la douche pendant que Harry lisait.

Je croie que le chef est au courant de notre matinée à la plage, il nous demande de reprendre le boulot au plus vite.

Sacré Lige ! Rien ne lui échappe. Je croie que je vais devoir partir à la recherche de mon suspect !

Et moi donc...

Harry observait attentivement sa carte, Lance descendait l'escalier, menant au hall, il aurait le temps de le rattraper. Seul problème, sans l'aide de la carte il aurait de reconnaître le suspect, il devrait jouer de chance.

Le point portant le nom de Lance s'arrêta au bar de l'hôtel, Harry décida d'y aller. Le bar du Magicôtel était un endroit presque exclusivement fréquenté par des hommes. Quelques serveuses circulaient entre les tables. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa carte, pour repérer Lance, puis entra dans le bar, plusieurs clients lui jetèrent un regard curieux puis reprirent leur conversation. Harry alla s'asseoir à coté de Lance qui était accoudé au bar.

Vous voulez boire quoi ? Demanda le barman.

Euh, ... un whisky, s'il vous plait.

Le suspect lui jeta un regard étonné, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il commande un jus de fruits. Harry se força à boire une gorgée de son verre puis essaya d'engager la conversation.

Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes à l'hôtel ?

Son voisin se tourna vers lui, Harry pu voir qu'il était très séduisant (Pas de panique c'est pour les besoins de l'enquête !), cela ne figurait pas dans le profil de l'assassin.

Une semaine et vous ?

Je suis arrivé hier avec ma femme.

Ah oui je crois vous avoir aperçus ensemble, vous avez bien de la chance, votre femme est très jolie.

Merci.

Harry nota mentalement que Lance avait déjà repéré Tonks.

Vous êtes plus jeune que votre femme, non ?

Oui ça a été un coup de foudre et nous n'y faisons plus attention.

Quel votre nom ?

William Akitu.

Enchanté, je suis Howard Lance.

Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré, je vais devoir partir.

Eh bien au revoir Mr Akitu.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Harry monta pour faire un rapport. Tonks n'était toujours pas là.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Alors ton suspect ? demanda-t-elle.

Il t'a déjà remarquée, il te trouve très jolie.

Jaloux, Mr Potter ?

Euh... Et ton suspect à toi ?

C'était une fausse piste il est gay.

Quel dommage !

Tu peux rire je sais que cela te réjouis Potter !

**Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir la suite !!!!!!!! bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	4. Nouveau meurtre

** Voilà la suite... bizzzzzzzz J.**

Chapitre 4 : Nouveau meurtre

Une barrière magique avait été installée sur la plage pour empêcher les passants de voir le corps, Harry et Tonks arrivèrent au moment où le légiste examinait la victime.

Que c'est-il ? passé demanda Tonks en s'approchant du corps.

Le corps de cette demoiselle a été découvert sur la plage à 6h ce matin par un ramasseur de coquillages.

De quoi est-elle morte ?

Elle a été empoisonnée puis transportée ici au ras de l'eau, visiblement c'est un poison magique de l'essence de Lid.

Harry s'approcha lui aussi, il était resté un peu à l'écart.

Encore une victime de notre maniaque ?

Oui... Apparemment, il s'attaque désormais aux brunes.

Elle porte des runes sur le corps ?

Je ne sais pas, attends.

Elle s'approcha du médicomage légiste.

Est-ce qu'elle portes des runes sur le corps ?

Oui, sur la nuque...

J'ais fait un apprentissage de runes anciennes peut-être que je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil demanda Harry.

Vas-y dit Tonks.

Il souleva délicatement les cheveux de la victime et découvrit une inscription comme gravé en lettres noires sur la peau de la jeune femme. Il fit apparaître un bloc-notes et un stylo, il traduirait cela à l'hôtel.

A première vue ça donne quoi ? demanda Tonks

Il a beaucoup de colère dans ces runes, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant...

Ok, au fait, Uhf, c'était quoi le nom de cette fille ?

Leslye Bord, 25 ans, célibataire.

D'accord, à plus Uhf...

Bye Tonks !

Tu viens Harry ?

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, Tonks semblait déprimé.

Tu te rends compte, on n'a pas pu empêcher que cette fille meure, des fois, j'ai envie de larguer ce boulot... Lança Tonks dans le salon.

Soudain une larme lui échappa, puis plusieurs autres. Harry la prit dans ses bras.

Calme-toi, Tonks, on ne pouvait pas savoir que ce serait elle la prochaine, on a aucune idée de comment il choisit ses victimes...

Harry, tu es un génie !

Quoi ?

On n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qui pouvait liées ces filles, le point commun à part le physique (pas nuls les aurors, lol !), traduis l'inscription et moi je vais fouiller pour trouver ce qui les relient !

Ok !

Harry se pencha sur sa traduction, quelques minutes plus tard, il appela Tonks.

J'ai décodé le message...

Alors que dit le cher assassin ?

Tout d'abord nous avons Tyr, le symbole du succès par le sacrifice, de l'application de la justice...

Ce qui signifierait que notre homme considère ce meurtre comme un succès...

Oui, ensuite nous avons Beorc, le renouveau, la pureté.

Là j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Je pense qu'avec cette série de crimes, l'assassin espère purifier quelque chose, il aspire au renouveau.

Ok.

Maintenant je trouve Sigel : symbole de victoire.

Cela confirme l'hypothèse de succès...

Il y aussi Peorth, la divulgation de ce qui est caché ou secret ou une grossesse.

Attends une seconde j'appelle le labo.

Quelques secondes plus tard Tonks revint.

Leslye Bord était enceinte...

Cela éclaircit le symbole de Peorth, cela devait être une grossesse caché.

C'est quoi ce signe ?

Celui là c'est Thorn, la soif de pouvoir, la colère excessive.

Donc ce type est mégalomane.

Peut-être bien, la dernière rune est Wymm, la satisfaction, l'accomplissement ultime. Ce qui laisse penser que le meurtrier a presque atteint son but...

Sûrement.

Tu as découvert le lien entre les victimes ?

Je pense tenir une piste, c'était toutes des sorcières issue de familles moldus, autrement dit des sang-de bourbe...

Tu penses que l'assassin veut purifier la race des sorciers ?

Pas exactement... Je pense qu'il faut suivre de près cette histoire de grossesse, une autre victime était enceinte, et l'une d'entre elles avait avorté...

Il faudrait connaître les pères.

Je vais enquêter...

Tonks, tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Toutes ces femmes assassinées, elles ont à peu près ton âge, et ce stress, ce maniaque du crime...

Tu as raison, jamais une enquête ne m'avait bouleversée ainsi...

A suivre...


	5. Comment remonter le moral de Nymphadora ...

**Chapitre 5 : Comment remonter le moral de Nymphadora Tonks...**

**P'tit rappel : N.Tonks : Tu as raison, jamais une enquête ne m'avait bouleversée ainsi...**

Donc voici la suite...

C'est normal que cela te bouleverse Tonks, mais je ne veux pas que tu quittes le métier !

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore m'y attacher, d'ailleurs je n'ai rien dans ce monde ! Pas d'enfants, pas de mari, pas de bonheur...

Tu es encore jeune, quel âge as-tu ?

26 ans.

On ne t'en donnerait pas plus de 23, et je suis là moi !

Comment ça tu es là toi ?

Je dois te le dire Tonks, tu m'attires vraiment et...

Toi aussi mais...

Il ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa. Elle fut un peu surprise mais agréablement, il embrassait comme un dieu. Tonks finit par répondre avec ferveur à son baiser.

Oh excuse... commença Harry mal à l'aise après, le baiser mais elle ne le laissa pas finir et recommença à l'embrasser.

Ne t'excuse pas c'était fabuleux lui murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils se furent détachés.

Tu ne regrettes pas ... ?

Non et toi ?

Non mais je croyais que tu me prenais pour un gamin...

Tu rigoles, je n'ai jamais vu un aussi bel homme !

C'est vrai ?

Oui...

Comme pour lui prouver elle passa une main sous son tee-shirt. Elle soupira.

Enlève-le !

Plutôt content, il s'exécuta aussitôt. Tonks commença à embrasser délicatement son torse, saisi par le désir il la fit basculer sur le lit.

Ne joue pas comme ça avec moi Tonks, murmura-t-il.

Je ne joue pas ... Harry.

Ce fut le mot de trop. Il se saisit des ses lèvres et il recommencèrent à s'embrasser fiévreusement.

Harry arracha le chemisier de Tonks et il lui embrassa la poitrine, attirés tels deux aimants, ils se roulèrent sur le lit et sombrèrent bientôt dans un abîme de félicité.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla serré contre Tonks qui dormait d'un sommeil profond, il caressa sa peau nue et sentit une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur monter en lui. Juste à ce moment là la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? demanda Harry.

Oui, tu étais avec moi...

J'espère bien.

Je voudrais te remercier Harry pour cette nuit fabuleuse...

De rien, il peut y en avoir d'autres si tu le souhaites...

Justement je voulais te dire : je ne me sens pas prête à avoir une relation, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Tu veux dire que ce n'était que physique ?

Oui.

D'accord... Je comprends dit Harry en se levant.

Il partit s'habiller et lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt Tonks était en train de siroter un café.

Je vais prendre le petit-déjeuner au bar de l'hôtel, tu viens ?

Non, je préfère me reposer et je voulais te dire Harry...

Quoi ?

Je voulais te dire merci, tu m'as remonté le moral.

De rien, c'était très agréable...

Vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner, ou je me fâche, coquin !

J'y vais, j'y vais.

Au bar, Harry croisa Lance qui prenait une bière. C'était le moment où jamais de se renseigner.

Le suspect s'approchait de lui et semblait vouloir lui parler.

Salut lança Harry.

Salut William, vous allez bien ?

Oui, ça va.

Je viens d'apprendre qu'on a trouvé une femme assassinée sur la plage, vous croyez que c'est vrai ?

Je ne sais pas je n'en ai pas entendu parlé lança Harry nonchalamment.

Il parait qu'il y a un maniaque du crime dans les environs...

A mon avis c'est juste une rumeur.

Peut-être, excusez-moi je dois-y aller, le bonjour à votre femme.

Je n'y manquerais pas, au revoir.

Etrange bonhomme songea Harry.

Lorsqu'il remonta à la chambre, Tonks lui sauta pratiquement au cou.

Harry, j'ai découvert que deux des victimes se connaissaient !

Eh bien c'est un premier pas...

Ce n'est pas tout, nous devons aller rendre visite à la famille de Leslye Bord.

Et on va où ?

On retourne en Angleterre, dans les environs d'Oxford...

Ok.

Ils prirent un portoloin en forme de chapeau et atterri dans le jardin d'un petit cottage. Harry se rendit de la chance qu'il avait de mener sa mission en Amérique lorsqu'il vit que le temps était bien gris et frais. Ils allèrent frapper à la porte. Une vieille femme à l'air fatigué vint leur ouvrir.

Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

Madame dit très doucement Tonks, nous venons vous voir à propos de votre fille Leslye.

Entrez.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer car cette dame lui rappelait un peu Mrs Weasley.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit salon décoré avec goût et qui en d'autres circonstances devait être chaleureux.

Nous sommes sincèrement désolés Madame dit Harry.

Vous connaissiez Leslye, jeune homme ?

Non répondit Tonks, à vrai dire nous travaillons pour la police en quelque sorte...

A vous êtes aussi des ... sorciers ?

Oui, Madame.

Vous venez me posez des questions ?

Oui mais vous ne serez pas obligée d'y répondre...

Si ça peut aider.

Mme Bord, est-ce que vous saviez que votre fille était enceinte.

Je... non...

Elle ne vous à rien confier, elle n'était pas anxieuse.

A vrai dire, elle ne mangeait plus beaucoup, c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit de prendre des vacances.

Vous a-t-elle parlé d'un homme ?

Non, pas spécialement. Je sentais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, mais je ... je ne voulais pas... Elle se mit à sangloter légèrement. Et appela une jeune fille :

Maggy, Maggy !

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blond foncé fit son apparition.

Qu'y a-t-il ma tante ?

Maggy apporte-moi un verre d'eau, voici Maggy Redfield, ma nièce dit-elle pour Tonks et Harry.

Enchanté murmura la jeune fille, elle parlait d'une toute petite voix.

Maggy je voudrais que tu raccompagne ces messieurs dame...

Bien, ma tante.

Sur le pas de la porte, Maggy les interpella.

Je suis désolée mais ma tante est très fragile...

Et vous vous ne savez pas qui votre cousine fréquentait ?

Elle m'avait fait promettre, mais ... maintenant, je crois qu'il s'appelle : Méid Hyry.

Merci mademoiselle dit Harry avec sympathie.

Si jamais vous revenez, je tacherai de calmer ma tante.

Elle est bien cette petite... dit Harry alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur portoloin de retour.

Un peu bizarre tout de même...

A suivre...

**N'oubliez pas pleins de reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Une visite à Méid Hyry

**Chapitre 6 : Une visite à Méid Hyry**

Le boss veut qu'on se rende chez Méid Hyry...

Tonks annonça ça d'un ton lugubre alors qu'Harry rentrait de son petit déjeuner.

Et c'est qui au juste, on ne sait rien de lui à part qu'il fréquentait une victime.

J'ai fait ma petite enquête ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un riche héritier, famille de très haute lignée... 26 ans, à part ça je ne sais rien d'autre...

Ok, bah, on y va alors.

Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette et atterrirent dans un luxueux salon, richement meublé. Un beau jeune homme brun était assis sur l'un des fauteuils. Il se leva rapidement lorsqu'il vit Harry et Tonks.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Je me présente Auror Tonks et voici mon coéquipier Harry.

Que faites-vous là.

Asseyez-vous d'abord et calmez-vous dit Harry.

Très bien.

Il reprit sa place dans son fauteuil et leur lança un regard impatient.

Etiez-vous une connaissance de Leslye Bord ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Je suis navrée d'avoir à vous l'annoncer ainsi mais Mlle Bord est décédée...

Non cela est impossible ! Pas Leslye !

Le jeune enfouit la tête dans ses mains, il avait l'air ravagé par le chagrin mais Harry nota qu'il avait l'air de jouer un rôle apprit à la perfection.

Calmez-vous et dites-nous quel genre de lien vous unissait à la victime ?

C'était... une amie, une ancienne camarade de classe.

Pouvez-vous nous dire qui pouvait en vouloir à Leslye ?

Je ne sais pas...

Voyons réfléchissez bien !

Je... je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pouvait en vouloir à ce point à Leslye...

Qui ?

Sa cousine Maggy !

Harry se tourna vers le Méid d'un air ironique.

Comme s'est intéressant, c'est justement cette jeune personne qui nous a donné votre nom...

Elle a dû vous dire que j'ai tué Leslye, c'est ça, mais ne l'écoutez pas cette fille est une vrai vipère, elle était jalouse de Leslye, est-ce qu'elle vous a dit qu'elle était une sang pur ?

Comme peut-elle être une sang pur alors que sa tante est une moldue ?

Son père c'est remarié avec une moldue, Mme Bord est sa tante par alliance à la mort de son père et de sa belle-mère, elle est allée vivre chez Leslye, elle fait semblant d'être une petite jeune fille dévouée mais méfiez-vous d'elle.

Eh bien merci pour votre aide Mr Hyry, encore une question, vous-y connaissez-vous en runes ?

Un peu pourquoi ?

Pour rien au revoir Mr Hyry.

Au revoir.

Harry et Tonks repartirent en transplanant, puis ils s'arrêtèrent dans une rue pas loin de chez Mme Bord.

Que penses-tu de cette histoire demanda Tonks.

Je trouve que ce jeune homme à l'air suspect, il l'a accusé pour se défendre...

Mais pourquoi Maggy ne nous a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle était une sorcière ?

Nous ne lui avons pas demandé.

Peu importe nous devons retourné la voir et découvrir la vérité...

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison de Mme Bord, le portable de Tonks se mit à sonner.

Allo ? Oui...

Je vois

Ok

Nous allions justement chez Leslye Bord.

Merci et salut !

Qui était-ce ? demanda Harry

Le labo, le corps que l'on n'a retrouvé n'est pas celui de Leslye Bord...

Quoi ?

Sa mère a formellement démenti, ce n'était pas le corps de Leslye.

Qui est-ce alors ?

On ne le sait pas encore, mais maintenant une visite s'impose.

Là c'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de louche...

Maggy Redfield était dans le jardin entrain d'accrocher le linge lorsqu'elle vit arriver Harry et Tonks.

Elle pensa toute de suite que cette visite n'augurait rien de bon.

Bonjour Mademoiselle dit Harry, veuillez nous suivre (vous êtes en état d'arrestation lol, tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu contre vous... etc.), nous voulons vous poser quelques questions...

Très bien dit la jeune femme en abandonnant son panier à linge.

Ils la firent s'asseoir sur une chaise de jardin et commencèrent à l'interroger.

Alors Maggy, parlez-nous un peu de vous...

Je m'appelle Maggy Redfield, j'ai vingt ans.

Un peu plus que cela voyons...

Mes parents sont morts, je vis avec ma tante et je vivais aussi avec Leslye...

Est-ce que vous vous entendiez bien avec votre cousine ?

Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, j'aimais beaucoup Leslye...

Et Méid Hyry vous l'aimez bien ?

Tonks remarqua que la jeune femme avait rougi.

Je ne le connaissais pas, juste de vue peut-être.

Mais votre cousine avait bien de la chance d'être aimée d'un sang pur, non ?

Je... je ne sais pas.

Ne faites pas l'innocente, vous êtes une sorcière n'est-ce pas Maggy ?

Et alors qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ?

Pourtant nous ne vous avons pas vu utiliser la magie dans la maison...

Ma tante n'aime pas trop cela.

Pour finir Miss Redfield connaissez-vous un certain Howard Lance ?

Non... non, je le connais pas !

Au revoir.

Au revoir.

Harry et Tonks firent mine de s'éloigner puis Tonks revint sur ses pas.

J'oubliais, je viens d'apprendre que le corps qui a été retrouvé n'est pas celui de votre cousine.

Maggy devint blême.

Quoi ?

Ce n'est pas votre cousine...

Comment ?

Eh bien au revoir Maggy !

Tonks avait l'air satisfaite d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut rejoint Harry, ils partirent manger dans un snack. Ils discutèrent beaucoup de l'enquête.

Je suis prête à parier que Maggy Redfield n'est pas insensible au charme de Mr Hyry.

Et moi je ne suis pas insensible à ton charme... murmura Harry. Il lui souffla dans le cou et s'apprêta à l'embrasser.

Voyons Harry pas ici !

Alors, ce soir dans notre chambre.

Ok, maintenant, dit moi ce que tu penses de nos suspects.

Eh bien, l'un ment c'est clair et je crois que d'abord nous devrions chercher à savoir ce qu'est devenue Leslye Bord.

Très bonne idée !

Et ils trinquèrent à une résolution de l'affaire.

A suivre...

J'espère que vous êtes toujours accroché...

**Alors selon vous qui est le coupable et qu'est devenue Leslye Bord, j'attends toutes vos hypothèses alors reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Où est la verité partie 1

**Voilà un petit chapitre tout court, dsl, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps !!!! Bonne lecture, j'espère...**

**Chapitre 7 : Où est la vérité ?**

Harry et Tonks étaient endormis l'un à côté de l'autre, après une nuit formidable. Soudain un hibou vint frapper aux carreaux.

Tonks fut la première à se lever. Elle prit la lettre, la parcourut rapidement des yeux et partit déposer un léger baiser sur la joue d'Harry et cria.

Debout, Potter !

Quoi ?

Le labo a découvert l'identité du cadavre, c'était une collègue de Leslye Bord. Je croie que certaines personnes vont devoir rendre des comptes.

Hyry et Leslye si on la retrouve ?

Oui.

On va où d'abord ?

Il faut qu'on passe au labo pour prendre des renseignements sur la fausse Leslye.

Ok, laisse-nous le temps de nous rhabiller au fait, tu as apprécié notre nuit ?

J'ai plus qu'apprécié... lui souffla-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement puis partirent mettre leurs vêtements chacun de leur côté.

Une fois prêts, ils transplanèrent vers le laboratoire magico-légal

Un légiste les attendait, avec une blouse blanche et un air grave.

Salut Robert !

Salut Tonks.

Alors c'est qui cette malheureuse fille ?

Emilie Hongre, 24 ans, apparemment elle a trouvé le billet d'avion dans un tiroir du bureau de Leslye et elle a eu envie d'aller au soleil...

C'était une sorcière ou pas ?

Non, individu 100 moldu.

Comment a-t-elle pu se faire assassiner alors ?

Je n'en sais absolument rien, hasard ou le meurtrier l'a prise pour Leslye.

En tout cas la vrai Leslye est bel est bien dans la nature... soupira Tonks.

Tonks, je viens de penser à quelque chose ! s'exclama Harry.

Ok, on y va Robert, merci.

De rien, bye Tonks !

Dans le couloir du labo Tonks demanda à Harry ce à quoi il avait pensé.

Si cette Leslye a des pouvoirs magiques, on peut la localiser grâce à un radius.

Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

Je crois que j'ai un radius dans ma valise.

Harry tu es au top !

Merci, je sais.

Viens, il n' y a pas une minute à perdre !

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre et Harry ouvrit ses bagages et en sortit une sorte de pendule circulaire qui captait les ondes magiques de chacun, autrement dit un radius.

Tonks fit apparaître une carte de la planète et fit tourner le radius au dessus.

Il s'arrêta sur l'Europe, Tonks agrandit la carte et le pendule décrivit des cercles au dessus de l'Angleterre.

Après un autre agrandissement, le radius restait dans la région de Londres.

Il virent avec stupéfaction, le radius s'arrêter sur : **_Méid Hyry's Manor_**

Le manoir de Méid Hyry !

Je savais bien que ce type n'était pas net ! s'exclama Harry.

Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, mais il est clair qu'Hyry (kiri, kiri, les gastronomes en culottes courtes, lol ! mauvais jeu de mot de l'auteur.) nous doit des explications.

A suivre...

**Reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
